Pseudo Lovemaking
by IceSoundNecro
Summary: Karakuri Circus. Arlequino x Éléonore PWP.


It started with a kiss. Arlequino had been leaning against the wall, polishing his mandoline when the door opened. He could barely utter a greeting before a pair of lips silenced him. Not surprising. Éléonore had on multiple occasions shown affection similarly, and as proof, she had wrapped her arm around Arlequino's neck and took his hat off already. She pressed herself against him, effectively trapping him between her and the wall. Her tongue licked his lower lip as if asking for permission. Arlequino complied.

Arms snaked around Éléonore's waist, pulling her closer to the automata. Tongues danced as they try to minimise whatever distance between them. Or at least, Éléonore did. Arlequino simply mimicked her ministrations on his lips. She was being rougher than usual, rocking her hips against his while her fingers played with his long grey hair, undoing the hairband that held it in place.

Eventually Éléonore had enough, and instead of the wall, she directed them towards the bed, all while nipping and kissing the automata.

Arlequino let himself fall onto the mattress. He lay there for a few seconds, expecting his mistress to jump on him. He lifted his upper body just enough to see Éléonore pulling her panties, the last remainder of clothing she had left, and tossing them in the messy pile of her already discarded clothes next to her.

'Okay, this is new,' Arlequino thought. Never had his mistress gone as far as to strip for him. The furthest she'd ever gone was, quite literally, what she just did to him against the wall.

Éléonore crawled onto the bed, eyeing the still fully clothed automata. She sat herself on his lap, rocking her hips back and forth on top of him. Her breasts bounced each time she moved. Soft moans came out of her lips each time she felt her arousal rub against Arlequino's clothed crotch.

Not wanting to let her do all the work, Arlequino reached for the twin buns that were Éléonore's breasts. He cupped her right breast. No complaints. Éléonore merely grinded herself harder on top of him. He caught her nipple between his fingers and squeezed, earning a surprised gasp from the beauty on top of him. Arlequino repeated his ministrations on her other nipple, basking in the sound of Éléonore's stifled moans as she continued to ride him.

Soon enough, Éléonore found her hands fumbling to undo the belt that held Arlequino's pants in place. She wasted no time. Belts were simple enough, and soon she was able to tug the obstructive fabric down. Arlequino gently pushed Éléonore off and stood next to the bed. Letting his pants pool at his ankles, Arlequino made quick work of his shirt, tossing it to the side and kicked his pants off.

Arlequino stood there, fully naked and exposed, letting Éléonore eye him from head to toe. She gave him a brief look, before focusing her eyes on his crotch.

The latest feature of automata, Arlequino's pseudo manhood was stored in a compartment at his crotch. It was stored such that it would not create an unneeded bulge in his pants, but easy to use when needed. He adjusted such that it could work as a regular dildo. It does not get hard or soft, neither does it produce semen, but theoretically it was enough to give any woman (or man) the sexual pleasure they desired.

Before allowing Éléonore to do as she pleased, Arlequino positioned himself on top of her, spreading her legs gently. His fingers lingered on her thigh, slowly moving upwards and eventually coming into contact with Éléonore's womanhood. Just as he suspected, it was wet. But not enough. She needed more lube.

He lightly pressed his finger against her clit, watching as she moaned in response. He rubbed it a bit, before experimentally poking a finger inside her pussy. Éléonore shivered. She bucked her hips against his fingers, wanting to feel more.

Soon a second finger was inserted, and Arlequino simply thrusted them inside her, spreading her walls open in anticipation for the main event. Each time he pulled his fingers out, Éléonore's walls clenched, as if not wanting to let him go at all. And with each thrust of his fingers, it was getting easier to slip it back inside her pussy.

Arlequino halted his ministrations to observe the wetness that had stuck onto his fingers. Satisfied, he once again did not stop his mistress from flipping them over. Once again, Éléonore sat on his lap, straddling him. She rubbed her lower lips against the length of Arlequino's pseudo manhood, teasing herself in the process. His tip brushed against her clit, sending shivers down her spine.

It took Éléonore a few agonizingly long seconds to adjust herself so that Arlequino's pseudo manhood was pointed directly towards her womanhood. Instead of lowering herself slowly to adjust, she dropped her weight on him, his pseudo manhood sheathed inside her in one go.

Arlequino was quick to hold onto her hips, steadying her as she adjusted. While there was no blood spilled, it was still her first time, and the dildo had entered fully in one go. Rash, but Éléonore did not falter.

What started as slow agonising movements developed into steady, rhythmic motions as Éléonore rode the pseudo manhood, rubbing it against her inner walls each time she lowered herself onto him. In return, Arlequino thrusted his hips upwards to match her pace. Fingers brushed against his cheek, and Arlequino found himself once again in a tongue battle with her.

Occasional grunts and moans came out of Éléonore's lips as she focused on making the pseudo manhood rub against her inner walls, as if trying to spread herself open even more. His tip reached the entrance of her womb, ands she spend a while savouring it, grinding herself on him so his tip was rubbing it even more.

Éléonore's movements grew sloppy as she neared her climax. Her inner walls were tightening around Arlequino's pseudo manhood and it was getting easier to move inside her. He gave one last thrust.

Warm liquid engulfed Arlequino's pseudo manhood as Éléonore came. Her walls tightened considerably around him, only to loosen its grip as she collapsed on top of him. She let herself fall onto the bed, unsheathing Arlequino's cum stained pseudo manhood in the process.

Arlequino stared at his mistress. He would have to make sure she was fine afterwards, and not to mention cleaning up the mess they made. And if Éléonore were to do something like that again, he'd have to make sure she did not overexert herself.

After all, he exists only to serve her.


End file.
